Juicio
by LadyCheesA
Summary: Los smashers descansan tranquilamente luego de meses de aquella batalla que pudo haberles costado la vida, pero no todo les saldrá bien.El espíritu vengador de Tabuu ha vuelto para darles su juicio como ellos se lo dieron alguna vez a él: la muerte.
1. Pesadilla

_I. Pesadilla _

"_Yo, que alguna vez fui grande y poderoso, he sido reducido a cenizas en la historia. Sólo soy un vago y oscuro recuerdo que pocas veces pasa por sus mentes. Pero aún no he desaparecido por completo. Al meterse conmigo, han cometido un grave error. Ahora, serán juzgados por el ser al que le dieron final. No hay escapatoria. Ha llegado la hora de su juicio. Ha llegado la hora de su muerte."_

Lucas despertó sudando en grandes cantidades. Su cuerpo completo titiritaba, aunque no tenía frío. Estaba aterrorizado; de sus ojos salían lágrimas de desesperación y angustia. Aquella pesadilla lo había dejado helado.

Ness puso su mano en el hombro del rubio de 13 años, tratando así de calmarlo un poco. Aún así, sus intentos fueron en vano. En vez de eso, al controlador de PK se le erizó la piel y cayó de la cama. El chico vio a su amigo con preocupación. Lucas siempre había sido extremadamente asustadizo, pero esta vez parecía estar muy mal. Sentía que le pasaba algo muy extraño.

— ¿Lucas? ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros, notando como los ojos de su amigo se veían lejanos y atemorizados.

Lucas no podía moverse. El pánico lo mantenía frisado en el suelo y no le permitía parar de pensar en aquello. Con pocas fuerzas, susurró una extraña palabra, una extraña palabra con mucho significado para ellos y todos sus compañeros.

—T-Tabuu…

Ness quedó paralizado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Por alguna razón, no sentía que su amigo sólo había tenido otra pesadilla común; no, él no sentía eso. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a aquel malvado ser.

— ¿Q-qué sucede con… Tabuu? —preguntó con pesadez, sudor recorriendo su frente y enfriándose por el extraño ambiente.

El psíquico de cabellos rubios se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, lágrimas recorrían su rostro con rapidez y se detenían en el suelo. Su amigo lo miró con más preocupación aún; ¿acaso había sido esa pesadilla tan horrorosa? Lucas volvió a esforzarse para hablar, tenía que contárselo a alguien. Movió sus labios con lentitud, dejando salir varias palabras que encajaban perfectamente en una oración.

—Ha r-regresado—susurró, deteniendo sus sollozos y haciendo más grave su voz. Sus ojos pronto se volvieron más profundos y vacíos—Tabuu ha regresado para juzgarnos.

* * *

**Primer fanfic de horror serio que he comenzado (creo). Sé que debería concentrarme en el Campamento Smash, pero esta idea no la puedo dejar pasar. Desde hace meses que tenía bloqueo de autor y no me salía nada de la cabeza :s, pero gracias a Dios que ya se me fue =). Espero poder con ambos fanfics y traer capítulos nuevos por lo menos cada 2 o 3 días x`D. **

**El primer capítulo es más corto, ya que sólo trata de lo que le da inicio a todo esto :P... Pero los otros no lo serán :G. **

**Tabuu ha regresado y, esta vez, no para dejarse vencer. Ha regresado para dar su juicio a los smashers... **

**Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bien recibidos :)**

**Y recuerden: **_**Esto es sólo el comienzo...**_** MUAJAJAJAJA! (?) **


	2. Desesperación

**¡Hola! Disculpen si tardé un poco, la escuela me está matando _. Pero al fin pude terminar el segundo capítulo de esta tétrica y sanguinaria historia :P. Gracias a nekos dream y a Zeldi-chan de hyuuga por sus comentarios. Y bueno, elegí a Lucas para tener la pesadilla que comenzaría todo porque—quería y punto (?)—me pareció el personaje perfecto para desarrollar algo que verán en este capítulo. Luego explicaré todo mejor, por ahora, disfruten de este segundo capítulo :P**

**Disclaimer: Ni SSB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus creadores. **

II. Desesperación

Lucario se encontraba recostado de un árbol, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, meditando como siempre lo hacía. El fresco viento le hacía dulces caricias a su pelaje, cosa que lo relajaba.

Quienes lo veían pensaban que dormía, pero se daban cuenta de que era todo lo contrario cuando el Pokémon sentía su presencia y les daba una mirada atemorizante. Si bien, Lucario no tenía la habilidad "intimidar", se hacía muy bien con ello. No era del tipo que peleaba por satisfacción propia. Lucario, un ser tranquilo y fuerte. Tampoco era un Pokémon muy animado, más bien serio. Se concentraba bien en los trabajos que tenía que hacer. No había espacio en su agenda para permitir entrar a la haraganería o a la diversión. Así era él, Lucario, el Pokémon con la habilidad de percibir el aura.

Si bien todo parecía tranquilo ese día, sentía que algo andaba mal. Tal vez el viento no era tan fresco como antes, o quizás el sol era más caliente que otras veces, o alguien se había caído y llorado por el dolor—le vino a la cabeza Lucas por el hecho de que se asustaba por cualquier cosa. No sabía que era, pero no le gustaba para nada. Y menos le gustó la sensación de parálisis que sintió momentos más tarde. Era como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

Notó una extraña sombra entre los árboles no muy lejanos a él. No tenía forma: era una masa oscura que parecía flotar entre los arbustos, una muy molesta y sádica sonrisa plantada en lo que parecía su rostro.

—_¿Quién eres?_ —preguntó por telepatía el Pokémon, notándose molesto y sintiendo un aura oscura proviniendo de la sombra. Esta sólo mostró otra de sus malévolas sonrisas.

—**Falta poco para que comience** —escuchó decir del extraño ser que emanaba oscuridad. Su voz sonaba tenebrosa y desesperante, le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, la sombra desapareció y, con ella, la extraña especie de hechizo que mantenía inmóvil a Lucario. Éste se quedó frisado, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas últimas palabras que había escuchado. ¿Falta poco para que comience? ¿De qué hablaba? No lo sabía, pero era algo que tenía que investigar. Y mucho más inquietante: era algo que _comenzaría pronto_.

* * *

Mario caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos. Si bien en la mansión siempre se estaba dando una batalla, ese día no. Era una semana de descanso que Master Hand les había dado como respuesta a todo su esfuerzo en el torneo de Brawl. El plomero sonrió ante sus recuerdos. Al fin iba a poder descansar… o eso creía él.

—_Todos los participantes del torneo, preséntense de inmediato en la sala principal de la mansión _—una fuerte voz salió de las paredes, redundando en la cabeza de Mario.

¿Una reunión? No había sabido de una así en buen tiempo. ¿De qué se trataba? Ese tipo de reuniones sólo se hacia cuando algo importante sucedía o… ¿Tal vez algo malo? No podía esperar más para saber. Se encaminó hacia la sala, seriedad notándose en su rostro.

* * *

Luigi y Peach conversaban en una esquina sobre lo que podría ser—el plomero parecía temblar un poco; Snake solitario como siempre, observando con seriedad y cautela hasta a las moscas que se movían a su alrededor, como si de un campo de guerra se tratase; Kirby y Meta Knight tratando se averiguar qué sucedía—el segundo más que el primero; Pit, Zelda y Link preguntándose para qué era la reunión y por qué tenían que acudir a ella con prisa; Ike estaba junto a Marth, no hablaban, pero se intercambiaban miradas expresivas; Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtle se encontraban en una esquina, observando a los smashers discutir sobre lo que sería el próximo tema y, luego de unos minutos, discutiendo ellos por igual; Pokémon Trainer mientras, trataba de charlar con Sonic sobre el tema, sólo consiguiendo un dolor de cabeza ya que este sólo hablaba de velocidad; Bowser y Wario se encontraban molestando a Olimar y a sus Pikmin, hablándole de lo débiles que eran y que hasta una mosca podía vencerlos, pero estos los ignoraban. Los demás smashers parecían no haber llegado aún.

Poco a poco se fueron presentando los demás: Toon Link, King DDD, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Mario, R.O.B, Captain Falcon, Samus, los Ice Climbers (Popo y Nana), Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch y Yoshi. Entre todos estaban 32 smashers, así que faltaban tres: Lucas, Ness y Lucario. Sus compañeros se preguntaban por qué no llegaban. Todos los murmullos y las conversaciones pararon cuando la presencia de dos seres poderosos se sintió.

Master Hand y Crazy Hand entraron a la habitación con lentitud, aunque no tenían rostro y no mostraban expresión alguna—siendo manos gigantes—, se notaba en ambos una seriedad que anulaba cualquier tipo de sonrisa a su alrededor, dando paso a imitar su "expresión". Muy pocas veces se les veía de tal manera, incluso si alguno de los villanos le desordenaba su oficina, o si alguien hacía un incendio accidental. Pero lo que más le sorprendía a los smashers era que Crazy Hand estaba tranquilo y, peor, serio. La gran mano izquierda tomó la palabra.

— ¿Están todos presentes aquí? —su voz grave hizo que a Pikachu lanzara chispas de nerviosismo.

Ante su pregunta, Mario, con algo de inquietud y nerviosismo, respondió:

—Estamos todos… menos Lucario, Ness y Lucas.

Master Hand "frunció el ceño" en desaprobación, no exactamente por los dos psíquicos, sino por el Pokémon. Necesitaba que todos estuvieran allí, debían saber lo que sucedía. Pero tampoco podía perder tiempo, con algo como aquello sucediendo… Debía hacer lo que podía lo más rápido posible.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a desperdiciar más tiempo. Tengamos fe en la llegada de Lucario y procedamos a lo que vinimos —dijo la Mano Creadora con algo de indecisión, no sabiendo si en verdad debía comenzar o no. Sus dudas fueron borradas repentinamente cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, un escalofrío que le parecía había sentido antes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, la mano levantada de un cierto entrenador lo detuvo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lucas y Ness? —preguntó Pokémon Trainer, extrañado de que Master Hand hubiera mencionado a Lucario en su oración y no a ellos dos.

La gran mano derecha calló unos segundos. Sabía que la noticia les iba a afectar a todos, pero en especial al smasher que había hecho la pregunta. Los controladores de PSI habían sido sus mejores amigos desde lo ocurrido en el Emisario del Subespacio. Pero obviamente, no podía dejar informar por eso. Así, "tomando aire", Master Hand reveló:

—Lucas está encerrado en la Cámara Blanca.

Varios smashers miraron a la gran mano derecha extrañados. ¿Lucas, encerrado en una habitación como aquella? Seguro se había perdido y llegado ahí por equivocación y la puerta se había cerrado… ¿Pero qué ninguna de las manos podía sacarlo como si nada? Había algo extraño en eso…

— ¿Y qué se supone que hace esa gallina ahí? —preguntó Wario, irritado por las estupideces que recordaba del rubio. Ante su expresión, recibió una seria mirada de varios de sus compañeros. Aquel no era el momento para bromear, no sabían por qué, pero se sentía en el aire—. Ya, _disculpen _—usó un tono burlón—. Tampoco es que me vayan a mirar todos así.

— La razón por la que nuestro amigo, Lucas, está encerrado allí es algo fuerte—. les advirtió Master Hand con un tono serio—. Pero aunque quiera quedarme callado, aunque quiera cubrir el sol con uno de mis dedos, aunque quiera cerrar mis ojos y los suyos, no puedo guardarles la verdad, ya que sería algo mortal. Aún así, se los preguntaré: ¿Están listos para lo que voy a decirles?

Los smashers, sin excepción alguna, se mantuvieron en silencio y cabizbajos. Parecía ser que lo que vendría sería problemático y, peor, peligroso. Aún así, como lo habían escuchado, era algo de vida o muerte. Algunos afirmaban su interés rápidamente, otros aún lo dudaban—Luigi temblaba de sólo pensar qué sería—, pero finalmente, todos aceptaron escuchar la información. Con esto, Master Hand se sintió listo.

—Lamento decirles que Lucas ha sufrido un ataque de paranoia severo —contó mientras "observaba" la reacción de sorpresa, preocupación y miedo de algunos; otros sólo pensaban que su cobardía lo había llevado hacia aquello. Recordó entonces al otro psíquico, pensando que se preocuparían aún más por él—. En cuanto a Ness, está siendo analizado, por si las dudas.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?—preguntó Peach más para ella misma que para los demás.

—Digamos que tiene que ver con una pesadilla, un muy mal susto y _el regreso de Tabuu_.

* * *

**Ese fue el segundo capítulo; ¿les gustó, no les gustó?, ¿les puso los pelos de punta, lo leyeron como si nada?, ¿hago muchas preguntas, no hago muchas preguntas? Pues todo eso díganmelo si lo prefieren en un comentario :P. Si tienen algo que decirme, no se lo guarden, no soy perfecta y quiero mejorar. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida también :D. En el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción, el trauma y... más trauma. Y bueno... recuerden, _Tabuu ha regresado. _**


	3. Paranoia

**Disculpen otra vez la tardanza, pero ahora he regresado con toda la perversidad para escribir los siguientes capítulos. Gracias otra vez nekos dream y a Zeldi-chan de hyuuga por seguir esta historia. Me motivan a seguir :). **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lo siguiente no es apto para personas que padezcan enfermedades relacionadas con la paranoia, se los advierto, los pondría peor. Y si tiene tendencias a cortarse o a hacerle daño a otros... Tampoco lea. Tal vez sea exagerado, pero quiero prevenir casos feos. **

**También, puede que algunos casos sea muy cruel con el personaje que vive este capítulo, pero comprendan que está sufriendo una enfermedad que lo pone así, más adelante les diré cómo se llama la enfermedad. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Super Smash Brothers ni ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Y ahora... la hora de la verdad.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Paranoia

"_¿Dónde… dónde estoy?_

_¿Es mi habitación? No… No se parece a ella._

_Me siento tan ligero… Siento que floto._

_Tengo escalofríos. _

_Siento como si alguien me estuviera espiando…_

_¿Hay alguien?_

_¿Ness, Pokémon Trainer, están aquí?_

_¿Dónde están todos?_

_No me gusta estar solo. _

_Todo está en blanco._

_Estoy sumergido en mis propios pensamientos… _

_Tengo miedo. _

_No quiero abrir mis ojos y ver la realidad._

_La nada. _

_¿Estaré muerto? No… Aún siento como mi sangre se congela del terror. _

_¿Estaré soñando?_

_Ojala y todo sea una pesadilla. _

_Me pregunto si me podré ver a mí mismo…_

_Intentaré con mis manos. _

_¿Eh! ¿Q-qué es esto!_

_¡Mis manos están e-e-ensangrentadas! _

_P-por q-qué…_

_¡L-la sangre crece cada vez más y m-más! _

_¡Todo se está llenando de sangre! _

_¡Que alguien me ayude!_

_¡M-me… aho…go…!_

…

_Tengo sueño… _

_Siento que me debilito…_

_Creo que… me voy a… desma-"_

THUMP

…

* * *

— **¿Lucas, qué pasa? ¿Te cortaste? Ay cariño…**

—¿Quién…?

—**¿Estuvieron jugando con las navajas otra vez? Vaya, seguro que Claus te puso a hacerlo. **

—¿Ma…má? N-no puede s-ser… Tú…

—**No te preocupes, está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Es peligroso.**

—Mamá… Me siento t-tan… f-feliz de poder v-volverte a v-ver que…

—**Oh cariño, no llores. Sólo es una pequeña cortada. Mami está aquí.**

—Mamá… T-te extrañé mucho… ¡P-por favor, no te vayas nunca!

—**¡Iré a buscarte una curita! **

—¿Q-qué? ¡Espera, mamá! ¡No te vayas!

—¡No me dejes solo, mamá! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme solo por favor! No quiero… estar solo… en esta oscuridad…

"**Estás solo"**

—¿Q-quién dijo e-eso?

"**¡Solo!"**

—¿Hay alguien más?

"**¡Todos se fueron!"**

—¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué?

"**¡Nadie te quiere!"**

—N-no es cierto… Mis amigos…

"**¡Tus amigos te encerraron aquí!"**

"**¡Querían que te pudrieras solo!"**

—¡E-es m-mentira!

"**¡Todos estarían mejor sin ti!" **

—N-no… No les creo…

"**¡No hay nadie aquí!"**

"**¡Estás completamente abandonado!"**

"**¡Tu mamá no volverá!"**

"**¡Se fue para no verte!"**

"**¡Tus amigos te abandonaron!"**

"**¡No sirves para nada!"**

"**¿Por qué vives?"**

"**¡Sería mejor que no lo hicieras!"**

"**¡Por qué no nos libras de tu carga de una vez por todas?"**

"**¡Todos estarían mejor sin ti!"**

—¡CÁLLENSE!

—Cállense… N-no quiero seguir escuchándolos… P-por favor…

"**Si no nos crees, échale un vistazo a tu alrededor"**

…

* * *

"_Mis compañeros smashers…"_

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—E-esperen… ¿por qué se van?

—¡N-no me dejen, por favor!

—¡No me dejen solo con ellos!

—¡Tengo miedo, por favor, ayúdenme!

—Ustedes sí se quedarán… ¿verdad, Ness, Pokémon Trainer?

—¿P-por qué me sonríen así? Me dan m-miedo…

—**Gallina, bueno para nada.**

—¿P-por qué me dices eso, Ness?

—**No eres más que una carga para nosotros. No nos sirves de nada.**

—¿P-pokémon Trainer? ¿Por qué…?

—**No nos vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. No te soportamos. **

—P-pero Ness… Creí que yo…

—**¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez y nos dejas en paz? Sería mucho mejor así. **

—¡Pero por qué? ¡Chicos, ustedes son mis mejores amigos…! ¿Qué hice mal?

...

...

—**NACER.**

…

* * *

"**¿Por qué sangras si no te has cortado?"**

—Jeje… Es cierto… Será mejor que me corte para tener una razón…

"**¡Sí, córtate!"**

"**¡Es divertido!"**

"**¡Hazlo, hazlo!" **

…

* * *

"_Siento la sangre correr por mis manos…_

_Mi sangre. _

_Se siente extrañamente bien…"_

"**¡Sí, se siente muy bien!" **

"**¡Córtate otra vez!"**

"**¡Ahora más grande!"**

"**¡Sí, mientras más sangre veas mejor!"**

"**¡Te sentirás mucho mejor!"**

—Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen… No hay razón para no hacerlo.

—**Tu mente está negra. Ya no cabe espacio para la inocencia ni otra cosa, ¿no?**

—Eres diferente a _los demás_…

—**Veo que al final te has dejado vencer fácilmente. Qué decepción. Creí que resistirías más. **

—¿Hm? ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—**Digamos que soy algo como tu conciencia… Pero mejor.**

—_Los demás_ han callado… ¿Por qué no hablan? Quiero que me hablen más. No me gusta estar solo.

—**Te dejas manipular fácilmente.**

—¿Eso es malo?

—**Por supuesto. Tus amigos siempre te usaron y jamás te diste cuenta.**

—Es cierto…

—**Eras demasiado inocente y cobarde como para darte cuenta de sus intenciones… Pero ya no lo eres, ¿o me equivoco?**

—Ni siquiera recuerdo qué significan esas palabras…

—**Oye, ¿te gusta como se desliza tu sangre entre tus dedos, no? **

—Sí… Me encanta.

—**¿No crees que sería mejor que se deslizara por tus dedos **_**otra**_** sangre? **_**O mejor otras**_**. **

—Seguramente se sentiría mucho mejor…

—**¿No quieres vengarte de todo lo que te han hecho los demás?**

—Sí…

—**¿Te sientes inservible? **

—Sí…

—**Pues no lo eres… Tienes **_**algo**_** que hacer.**

—Sí… Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿**Sabes qué es ese algo?**

—Lo sé perfectamente…

—**Dime, ¿cuál es tu misión en este mundo?**

—_Acabar con todo ser viviente en la mansión Smash._

Lo último que mostró Lucas antes de que todo se oscureciera, fue una sonrisa. Una malévola sonrisa llena de deseos de venganza, ansias de sangre y sobre todo, _influencia de Tabuu_.

* * *

A veces puedo ser cruel y despiadada, lo sé. Y bueno, no es que me guste hacer sufrir a Lucas... Es sólo que me dan risa sus exageraciones a veces xD. Como personaje para la comedia sí lo hago sufrir pero para bien, pero en casos como este... Es un blanco fácil para cualquier cosa. Ah y eso me recuerda que debo recordarles que donde está Lucas es en la Cámara Blanca... Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de por qué. Más tarde sabrán por qué está ahí y qué pensaban hacer con él :P.

Si se preguntan qué enfermedad le vino de la nada a Lucas, es la esquizofrenia paranoide. Te pone a oír cosas, alucinar, tener cambios de personalidad, tener tendencias suicidas y hasta dañar a la gente, o eso leí en Wikipedia.

Como ven, no hay narraciones en este capítulo sino hasta el final, pero lo hice apropósito para que se viera más dramático, que Lucas pareciera más paranoico... y que ustedes lo interpretaran como quisieran :). Así que espero este capítulo los haya puesto a trabajar con sus mentes para imaginarse cómo se veía Lucas o qué veía en esos momentos; además de que espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría que me comentaran qué piensan de las voces en sí y la voz que calló a las demás... ¿Qué o quién sería? Dice ser la conciencia de Lucas... ¿Pero por qué dice que es _mejor_?

Bueno, con esto me despido, me estoy interesando cada vez más por ver qué sale de mi cabeza para seguir la historia.

Y les vuelvo a recordar: _Tabuu ha regresado_.


End file.
